coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9792 (10th June 2019)
Plot Tim recalls the trauma of losing his childhood dog Mr Biscuits because Geoff couldn't be bothered to walk him. Ken seeks refuge at the Rovers as he can't hear his documentary with all the banging from No.3. Tim accuses Geoff of getting rid of Tiny, causing Sally to confess that she sold the horse. Planning an intimate meal with David, Natalie goes shopping for supplies at Freshco. Tracy is her cab driver and vaguely recognises her. Sally defends her decision to sell Tiny as no one was willing to fork out for the vet's bill. Tim is devastated, saying Tiny is more than a horse to him. David realises his phone is missing. Sarah crows to Adam that she's got a hotshot lawyer who'll run rings round him and calls him dishonest and mean. She's mortified when Adam reveals that he's decided not to represent Nick after all and rang Peter to see if Carla will agree to her officially running the factory. Natalie is shocked to answer her door to Leanne. Tracy remembers where she knows Natalie from and tells David that she gave her a lift. David pays her £15 for Natalie's address. Leanne does her best to turn Natalie over to Nick's side, reminding her that David led her on. Chesney believes he and Gemma will cope if they cut their outgoings down to the essentials, though Gemma's list includes £10 a week on magazines and £5 on curly-wurlies. Abi drags Tim out of the Rovers where he finds a horse box waiting for him with Tiny inside; Sally has bought him back. Tim is overjoyed. Sarah makes up with Adam, while Tim apologises to Geoff. Leanne fails to win Natalie over but convinces her to leave the country straightaway. She hates herself for using dirty tactics to get Nick off the hook. David and Shona arrive at her lodgings and find an empty flat; they're too late. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *James Bailey - Nathan Graham Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Carly - Emma Leah Golding Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal *Freshco car park *26 Churchill Way, Stretford - Kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Shona set off in search of Natalie; and as Tim accuses Geoff and Yasmeen of Tiny's disappearance, Sally reveals she sold the horse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,046,027 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes